Renewed funding of this proposal will allow us to build on the progress we have already made in the training of clinical investigators from multiple disciplines and schools including Medicine, Dentistry, and Health Technology & Management and institutions: Stony Brook University, Brookhaven National Laboratory, Northport VA, and Winthrop University Hospital. We will expand the number of trainees in the K30 program and curriculum to cover the specific needs of trainees, establish a Master's degree program in Clinical Research (MSCR), and extend training in clinical research to undergraduate medical students, residents and fellows with targeted training courses. The didactic component includes courses in Epidemiology, Biostatistics, Molecular Genetics & Microbiology, Clinical Trials Design, Clinical Outcomes Research, Experimental Clinical Research, Legal, Ethical and Regulatory Issues in Medical Research, Development of a Research Proposal, Data Management & Informatics, and various workshops on career development. The goal of the CRTP is to integrate research education and training in a synergistic manner leading to the career development of investigators who have expertise spanning a broad spectrum of disciplines and foster the concept of clinical research as a multidisciplinary activity. The specific CRTP objectives are: establish a new MS-CR degree to augment existing educational programs (MPH, MBA, PhD in Population Health and Clinical Outcomes Research, as part of a continuum of advanced academic training in clinical research; recruit, train, mentor and retain junior faculty across an array of health care disciplines through advanced education coupled with mentored clinical science research projects funded by institutional resources; assemble a collaborative, multidisciplinary faculty team to provide oversight for the CRTP educational and mentoring programs and; rigorously evaluate the success of these CRTP training and education endeavors and proactively plan for future program-based improvements.